Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3x+1-7x}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${x}$ terms together: $ {-3x - 7x} + 1$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-10x} + 1$ The simplified expression is $-10x + 1$